We kidnap Justin Bieber
by Catlady is not evil
Summary: I know this is not a MLP Fanfic but I can't find were to put this. Do you hate Justin Bieber well then click on this :D
1. Chapter 1

We Kidnap Justin Bieber

**Hey do you hate Justin Bieber or JB for short well you're in luck me (Catlady) and LightningFlare1(Light for short) kidnap him and you can send in reviews on what we do to him. So without further delays we give you, We kidnap Justin Bieber**

Catlady: so Light are you ready to torcher JB?

Light: Oh yaa! By the way I have some stories that ill like for everyone to read.

JB: who are you people? And why am I tide to a chair?

Catlady: We kidnap you and people are going to torcher you!

JB: I did not sign up for this D:

Catlady: well my cat of nine tail says you will

JB: o-o

Catlady: that is what I thought.

Catlady: ok *check Laptop* ok it looks like I get to shave of your hair :D * start Shaving*

JB: NNOOOO! My Beautiful Hair

Catlady: LOL

Light: this is fun!

Catlady: ok next Light get to paint your nails and toes

Light * looking at nail polish colors * Got one * pull out hot pink*

Catlady: perfect!

TIME JUMP

Light: Done :D

JB: *looks at nails* now I look like a girl D:

Catlady: you all ready look like one before we kidnap you

JB: That's not true

Catlady: well that's all the time we have to day

Everyone but JB: BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

here the next chap for We kidnap Justin

(Co- Writer Lightningflare1) Note this is note in pony style fanfic

Day two of JB torture

"JUSTIN YOU HAVE A FAN OUTSIDE!" shouted Light

"REALLY! WHERE?!" ask Justin as he search around

"She kidding idiot! You lost your fans months ago!" said Catlady

"How could you do this?!" ask Justin

"Well it`s not so hard we just take a potato bag and put it on top of your head..." explain Light

"Then we tie you up and start our torture to you!" continued Catlady as she grinned in joy

"So Catlady what should we do to him today?" ask Light

"Well let`s take the advise of a JB hater" suggested Catlay

"Wonderful idea!" shouted Light "What was it?"

"The wheel of fortune or the wheel of Justin" said Catlady

"Let`s begin!" said Light

Light and Catlady both took Justin and tied him up on a wheel with number around it

"Are you ready Light?" ask Catlady

"Of course I am!" answered Light

"I`M NOT READY!" shouted Justin

"Nobody was asking you IDIOT!" shouted Catlady as she spun the wheel

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted JB as he spun round and round

"Wow! 700 points good job!" said Light as she clap her hands

"Thank you" said Catlady

"I...I...I think I`m going to be sick!" said JB as his face could clearly see he was about to puke

"The hell you will!" said Light as she took the wheel and spun Justin

"AWWWWWWW! OMG!" shouted JB

"Hey! You got 700 points too!" said Catlday

"PLEASE STOP IT!" shouted Justin

Light and Catlday look at each other for a moment a very short moment

"NO!" shouted Light and Catlday as they both took the wheel and spun Justin

For nine hours Light and Catlday spent it by spinning JB and making sure he wouldn`t puke on their shoes.

"That was fun!" said Catlady as she and Light were about to leave

"You may have won but tomorrow rematch!" said Light

"Your on!" said Catlady as the both started to laugh

"HEY ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE!" shouted JB

"Well we were going to get something to eat then tie you down but since your RUDE to us we`re just going to leave you here!" said Light as she and Catlday high five

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Justin as he was force to watch his kidnapers leave

"Light do you want a sandwich?" ask Catlady as they casually walk out of the room and closed the door

"Sure" said Light


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I know it's the day after April's fool's day but here is the new chapter.

Catlady: hey JB guess what I'm letting you go today

JB: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS! FREEDOM :D

Light: should we tell him it a joke?

Catlady: no let him get to the door

JB: * get to the door * * guns pop out of nowhere* Wait what?! I thought I was free

Catlady and Light: APRIL's FOOLS :D

JB: NNNOOOO! * start crying*

Light: let get to the torture

Catlady: first one is from GlitterBomb the CMC has to feed JB. Come in CMC (A/N CMC stand for the cutie mark crusaders)

Applebloom: * pull out a bottle * is this the guy we have to feed?

Catlady: yes, can I see the bottle real quick? * put laxatives in the bottle *

Sweatbell: * put JB in a highchair*

JB: hey I am not a baby!

Catlady and Light: YES YOU ARE! Ok start the feeding

…..TIME JUMP….

JB: OOOHH I GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM

Catlady: * whisper to Light* the bathroom door is lock

JB: * start trying to open the door *

Light: there is a bucket in the corner

JB: Oh great

Catlady: OOOKKK next torture is from MLPChan and JB get to eat cat food

JB: NNNOOOO! I hate cat food

Light: you don't know that unless you try it

Catlady * push a big spoon of cat food in his mouth *

JB: * start throwing up *

Catlady: well that's all that time we have today bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Catlady: Who is ready for a new chapter?

Everyone but JB: MMMMEEEEEE!

Catlady: JB you are a big party pooper * start whipping JB *

Light: Good job Catlady

Catlady: thank you

Light: ok the first one is from My Little Pony 4EVA, JB get to sing twinkle twinkle little star and he has to be in a pink princess outfit * point camera on JB *

JB: * dancing in the outfit *

Catlady: this is embarrassing * start music *

… after the song because it was so bad…..

Catlady: * holding ears * my ears!

Light: that was the worst thing I have ever heard

Catlady: ok next is from Bloody7851 JB get to eat a can of worms

JB: but I just ate cat food

Light: * shove a spoon full of worms in JB's mouth *

JB: * start throwing up * that was worst then the cat food

Light: next is from MLPChan JB get to go dumpster diving

Catlady: * pull in a full dumpster * would you like the push him Light?

Light: No thanks you can

Catlady: thank you * shove JB in the dumpster *

Catlady: next is from Guest. LIGHT bring in the rope

Light * tie JB to a chair *

Catlady: *come back on stage with a bee suit on* Ok JB this will only hurt all LOT * throw bee hive at JB's head *

JB * start yelling and screaming*

Light Good one * high five Catlady *

Catlady: Ok the last one for today is from Guest and it looks it JB gets coffee

JB: YAY coffee * start drinking tons of coffee *

Catlady: OH dear this is not going to turn out good…For JB

JB: * jumping of the walls and ceiling * COFFEE!

Catlady: he is going to set off the guns and lasers

…One minuet later…..

JB: * yelling and screaming*

Catlady: well that all the time we have to day

Everyone: BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N ok everyone I am now letting OC in the show so if you're OC wants to torture JB just send in his or her name how she or him looks like and I'll put them in the show) **

Catlady: Hi everyone! Guess what?

JB: I get to go home?

Catlady: Nope!

JB: I don't get tortured today?

Catlady: guess again

JB: I got a fan?

Light: not even close. Well JB the big surprise is that we got more reviews with more tortures

JB: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Catlady: YES! * Evil laugh with thunder and lightning in the background *

Light: the first one is from My Little Pony4EVA * check laptop * ok JB is getting a makeover! :D

JB NOOOOO!

….SOME TIME LATER…

Catlady: ok JB take a look * hand him a mirror *

JB: What have you done to my head?!

Light: dye it neon yellow and here is part two * throw JB in a shark tank*

Catlady: and one more thing come on in Twilight Sparkles

TS: it's good to be here Catlady

Catlady: thank you may you do the spell I told you about

TS: * power up horn*

JB: what is she doing to me? * Then POP! Turn in to a cockroach * NNOOOO! * In high squeaky voice*

Catlady: HAHA! Good job Twilight

TS: thanks * walk out of studio*

Catlady: next is from Guest *pull out tiny coffin* well JB at lest you got room in here sense you're still a cockroach * put JB in the coffin*

….a few hours later…

Catlady: you do know Light that the spell wore off two hour ago so full size JB is in a tiny coffin.

JB: let me out!

Light: * check watch * fine I guess so

JB: FFFRRREEDDOOMMM!

Catlady: next torture is from a guest and spark, JB get to watch Smile HD

Light * put on YouTube video *

JB: * start watching* wait what! Look at that pony killing all the other ponies

Then at the end it said your next JB!

(A/N it doesn't I just put that in their)

JB: NOOOOOOO!

Catlady: watch this Light * dress up like Pinkie Pie * OOHHH JB

JB: *turn around* hhhhow did you get here?

Catlady: I was all way here

JB: * faint*

Light: * throw a bucket of ice water on him*

Catlady: * back the normal* last torture of the day is from Bloody7851 * hand JB a piece of paper*

JB: I like trains?! Then a BIG train runs him over

Catlady: well that's all the time we have today remember review, follow and favorite

Everyone: BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Hi everyone Catlady here I know it's been a long time since I updated, so to make I'll make up to guy's here is a new chapter oh and I'll be gone next week so in two weeks you'll have a new chapter)**

Light: Hello everybody welcome back to We kidnap Justin Beiber! Catlady is still in fan mood about last week's MLP episode * point camera at Catlady*

Catlady: * running around in circles * How Did Rarity do that evil spell when she barely knows magic? How did Spike find the book so easy?

Light: So I'll be hosting the show today, ok the first one is from My Little Pony 4Eve * Look at laptop*

Wow she has a Lot of thing for JB * evil grin* good job MLP 4Eve well first thing on the list is. OH THIS IS GOOD!

JB: OH NNNNNOOOO! She has that look this must be really evil

Light: * tie JB to a rocket * have fun JB *run in to mission control*

…5….4…3…2…1 and JB is off in to space

JB: HHHEEEEELLLLPPPP MMMMEEEEEE!

Light: * press big red button*

Rocket: Self destruct in 3….2….1... * blow up*

JB: NNNOOOOO * as he is falling back to Earth *

Light: I got you *put a pool full of sour milk in his way*

JB: OH NO * fall in the milk*

Light: Next on the list * look at list* OH this is even better! Come on in Elsa

Elsa: It's nice to be here Light * look at Catlady* is she ok?

Light: Yes she is just in fan mood

Elsa: OOOOKKKK?! So who is the guy I need to freeze?

Light: * pointing finger at JB* that one

Elsa: OK! * freeze JB*

JB: * in a block of ice*

Catlady: So what did I miss * look at Elsa* How in she get here Light?!

Light: UM… magic … and it was part of a review from My Little Pony 4Eve

Catlady: My Little Pony 4Eve! Well then that's a diffident story * look at the review* ill bring out the next part * walk of stage*

Light: SSOOO Elsa how is it like being a queen?

Elsa: there is a lot of hard parts and easy but it all worth it

Catlady: * walk back on stage* here is some hot chocolate * hand out a mug to Light and Elsa*

JB: * in a muff voice* that is pure evil by drinking hot chocolate in front of me

Elsa: what did he say?

Light and Catlady: * shrug shoulders*

Catlady: Well Elsa it was nice to have you on the show maybe we'll have you back in the show some time

Elsa: OK see you!

Catlady: next on MLP 4eve list is * look at the list* Oh this is pure evil * pull out hair drier

….. A few hours later ….

JB: * shivering* so what is next on her list?

Light: You get to have ice cream

JB: YYYEEESSS! Start eating

Catlady: * whisper to Light* it just yogurt right?

Light: of course

JB: BRAIN FREEZE! * start running around in circles and hold his head*

Light and Catlady: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! * Catlady picks up herself and check the laptop*

Catlady: well Light we got one more torture for today and it's from ME!

Light: this is going to be good!

Catlady: JB has to fight my OC Winter Green (A/N who is me in Equestria) and see who will win come in Winter

Winter: * come out the magic porter * Hi Catlady and Light :D

Light: how does her know my name?

Catlady: we talk thought horse book

Light: OK well let the fight begin

Catlady: * ring a bell ding ding*

JB: * put fist up* what are you going to do little girl?

Winter: this!* Kick him were the sun does not shine*

Catlady and Light: OOOHHHH that got to hurt

Catlady: well that is all the time we have today

Light: GOOD BYE!


	7. NOTE!

Hey everyone Catlady here this a note not chapter I need more tortures so if you want this to go on please review

JB: HA that means I can go free right?

Catlady: yes


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N Hey everyone I'll like to say thanks for all the nice reviews with all the tortures and also for you guys who are guest please put in some kind of name so I can thank you properly)

Catlady: Wow Light come here!

Light: what is it?

Catlady: look at all of the reviews we got

Light: all right! I'll go get JB

….A few minutes later….

*Light walks on stage with a hog tied JB*

JB: NNNNNNNOOOOOO! I don't want to do this

Catlady: JB we left are fans to long so we're doing this because we hate you

JB: wait, wait, wait we have fans?

Light: we do you don't

Catlady: well let get on with the show the first torture is from a guest oh JB you'll like this one

JB: I get to go free!?

Light: nope you get to go to a all you can eat buffet

JB: YAY!* start stuffing his face* wait a minute this food has tons of salt on it I can't eat this

Catlady: yes you will and if you don't * give a evil look*

JB: 0-0 * start stuffing his face again*

…. A few hours later….

JB: * dragging on the ground * Water I need water

Light: fine * give JB a glass of sea water*

JB: * guzzle down the water* BLECK! This is sea water

Catlady: well you just said water not pure water

Light: next is from Moons shadow JB get in the car

JB: where are we going?

Catlady: that is none of your concern * start driving the car*

Light: * open the back door* ok JB this time we'll give you food that is not loaded with salt

JB: YAY is it pizza?

Catlady: nope is that *Point to a dead cat *

JB: Gross I rather eat salt

Light: * grab a big chunk of it and stuff it down his throat*

JB: * start barfing *

Light: next is from Skeleton ok Light I need you to get in touch with the army and I'll call S,h,i,e,l,d

…...a few hours later….

Catlady: thanks Hulk for coming

Hulk: me like to smash

Light: thanks Mrs. General for lending a Juggernaut to us

Catlady: ok people this is how it works the Hulk and the Juggernaut will wrest JB for one hour

Light: and whichever team wins get to go home

JB: HOME * put up tiny fist * OK which of you punks wants to go first

* Hulk steps up and smash JB against a wall *

Hulk: well that was easy can Hulk go home now?

Catlady: yes you can Hulk and you to Juggernaut

Light: BYE!

Catlady: well Light we have time for one more torture today and it's from a Guest * tie JB to a pole* Oh JB one more thing

JB: what is it?

Catlady: I need your shirt

JB: WHAT!

Light and Catlady: * put on rubber gloves and ear plugs*

Catlady: Fire when ready! * start throwing cacti at JB

JB: * start screaming and yelling in pain *

Light: this is fun!

Catlady: well everybody that is all the time for today remember to review and laugh at JB when you read this BYE!


End file.
